


Now, Tell Me About Your Pretty Self

by TheStoryBeginning



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryBeginning/pseuds/TheStoryBeginning
Summary: Jack gets stood up on a date that he was asked on as a joke but a certain man is there to comfort him.





	Now, Tell Me About Your Pretty Self

Jack was too excited for this. He didn’t tell his parents about this as he knew how much his parents would disapprove of him going out on a date with a boy. Jack was surprised that he was even going on this date. 

He hadn’t expected to be asked by his crush to go on a date but he found the note in his locker. It had fallen out of it and he blushed when he read the words that were asking him to go to the local diner. Jack hadn’t actually been there before as he never had any friends to go with and didn’t have time but now he got to go with his crush! It was going to be great.

Or so he thought.

He arrived at the small diner, excited as hell with his hair slicked back, a bit of eyeliner, his clothes dry cleaned and himself completely and totally clean with extra care. 

He had been on one date once in his whole life and he was only in 6th grade so it didn’t really count as much. He was a senior now and he was finally going on another.

It mostly stemmed from him being in a very conservative school and family and having no friends that’s kept him in the loop of dating. So Jack took extra care to make this absolutely perfect.

He came into the diner and took a seat at a corner table near the back where he could see the front door. He wanted to see Tyler as soon as he walked in and would give him the biggest smile he could.

“I’m your waitress today, can I get you something to drink?” A woman asked from next to him, setting out a menu in front of him. She had high cheek bones and tall legs, her body thin and blue dyed hair that was pulled back into a high pony tail.

“Just a water please. I’m waiting for someone.” He said as he glanced at the clock on the wall behind her, the woman nodding and walking away with his simple order.

“Alright Jack… You can do this.” He whispered to himself quietly as he waited. It was only 4:30, an early dinner date, and Tyler was going to be here at 4:45. 

Except the minutes ticked by slowly, Jack nervously checking his watch then instantly to the door then to the clock on the wall and it continued on. Jack waited for a while for Tyler, eventually ordering a small order of fries around 7. 

Jack dipped a fry in the ketchup as he leaned on his hand, bringing the fry to his mouth. It had been an hour since he ordered his fries, them taking 10 minutes to get to him and he took impossibly long to get through them.

It was another hour, now nearing 9 when he gave up. He had spent the last five hours, sitting there and waiting for Tyler to show up, continuously telling the waitress, that he learned was named Amelié, that he was waiting for someone still. 

She glanced at him from the counter where she was pulling on her coat, her gaze turning towards the kitchen and leaning forward a bit. He didn’t want to stare but he knew she was talking to someone about him.

Jack glanced at the clock as his chest tightened for the thousandth time that evening, it almost 9:30. His eyes started to water, his fists clenched in his lap, he bent over slightly in his seat and he quickly wiped at his face with his clean sleeve.

He has been tricked because he was just some guy who liked other guys and was easy to mess with. He had gotten his hopes up and now he was just some idiot who sat at a diner for five hours to go on a date with someone who was so far out of his league.

The first tear escaped after that thought, wiping at his face again in a poor attempt to hide it. A sob came out of his throat and he dug his face into his arms as he rested his head on the counter.

There was no one else in the diner thankfully as he broke down except the workers, continuing to try and stop himself from crying.

“I would ask if you were okay but that is pretty obvious you’re not.” A deep voice said from next to Jack as a warm and large hand rested on his shoulder. Jack felt his body tense as he glanced over, feeling his face heat up.

An extremely attractive tall latino man was talking to him. He seemed to be around or at the same height Jack would be if they were both standing as the man was kneeling down to be eye level with him.

Jack continued to wipe at his face as he let out a nervous chuckle that was filled with sadness. “Yeah! I’m fine, just got stood up.” The man’s face seemed to become denser as he reached and pulled the chair over close to him, sitting down. 

“For five hours? Why not leave earlier?” He asked and Jack just shrugged as he wiped at his face once more.

“I thought he was going to come. But I’m just some gay guy he wanted to mess with.” Jack said as he looked away, knowing the man would leave as soon as he heard that or maybe even yelled at. It wasn’t the first time that has happened.

“I’m gay too, nothing wrong with it. And I’ll beat his ass for messing with you. I’m Gabriel by the way.” Gabriel said as he pulled out a small amount of tissues, not napkins, and passed them to Jack.

He took them graciously and wiped at his face, knowing the small amount of eyeliner that he had worn was either smeared or completely gone. “That’s pretty gay to do for another guy. But I appreciate it.” He said with a wet chuckle as he set the tissues down. “I’m Jack.”

“Well Jack, how about I be your date instead?” Gabriel said as he pulled his white apron off over his head and threw it over the back of the chair as the waitress approached with another menu and a plate of fries, setting them down.  
Jack was in shock, glancing down and up from the fries to Gabriel who’s face seemed to be reddening with every passing second. “W-wow really? With me of all people?” He muttered as he glanced around just in case it was a joke but it made Gabriel laugh.

“You’re cute. And you don’t deserve to have to cry over some idiot.” Gabriel said as he reached a hand up, cupping Jack’s face to wipe away any stray tears making the blonde giggle.  
“You’re good at this. Have you done this with others before?” He asked and Gabriel shook his head as the blush increased.

“Honestly no. I just saw you and wanted to come over but didn’t know what to say. My friend Ana told me mostly what to say so I didn’t fumble over it all. But I guess you know what I had planned now.” Gabriel said as he scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle.  
He reached forward and grabbed a fry, leaning on the table as his brown eyes met Jack’s blue ones. “Now, tell me about your pretty self.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to see other fanfics like this on our tumblr @overwatch-headcanons-oneshots!


End file.
